turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Turtledove's Literary Influences, Co-Authors, and Creators of Shared Universes
These authors have had significant influences on Harry Turtledove's own career as a science fiction/fantasy author, collaborated on one or more works with Turtledove, or have created fictional universes Turtledove has contributed to. Robert Adams Franklin Robert Adams (August 31, 1933 – January 4, 1990), who wrote as Robert Adams, was an American science fiction and fantasy writer, and formerly a career soldier. He is best known for his Horseclans books, a series set in a North America that had been thrown back to a medieval level by a full-scale nuclear war. Turtledove contributed the story "Precious Treasure" to the Horseclans world. Turtledove has also written his own works set in post-nuclear medieval North America, including The Valley-Westside War. Steven-Elliot Altman Steven-Elliot Altman is an American author, graphic novelist, video game writer-director, producer, screenwriter and the current Chief Executive Officer of a software company called Social Impulse that services the videogame industry. In 2000, he published an anthology called The Touch: Epidemic of the Millennium. Turtledove contributed the story "The Lieutenant". Poul Anderson In 2004, Turtledove and Noreen Doyle edited The First Heroes, an anthology of short stories and novellettes set in the Bronze Ages of various historical and fantastic cultures. The final story was "The Bog Sword," a previously unpublished piece by the late Poul Anderson. Turtledove prefaced "The Bog Sword" with a short essay in honor of Anderson, who died in 2001. In keeping with the Bronze Age theme of the anthology, Turtledove spoke of "a golden era" of science fiction, when great authors of an earlier generation caused "the motifs, themes, and conventions of the genre, in forms seminal or conclusive, to flourish." Furthermore, "The imaginations of these authors . . . were like the earth in the days of the Greek golden race, bearing fruit 'abundantly and without stint.'" Turtledove names Anderson as "one of the great heroes of the golden age." He then pays tribute to Anderson's continuing influence on the writers of the later generation: "But eras rarely end with a definitive period. They tend to transform gradually, as what follows them comes from them. Poul knew this as well as any of us can." Turtledove contributed the short story "The Man who Came Late" to the collection Multiverse: Exploring Poul Anderson's Worlds and is a sequel to Anderson's fantasy/crosstime/alternate history novel Three Hearts and Three Lions.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Hearts_and_Three_Lions However, the title is derived from an unrelated Anderson story, "The Man who Came Early".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_Who_Came_Early Isaac Asimov Isaac Asimov was the author of some of the original classics of the science fiction genre. Two of these, the Foundation trilogy and the standalone novella "Nightfall," provided the basis of Turtledove's inspiration for his very first novel, Werenight, published under the pen name Eric Iverson in 1979. Asimov's themes continued to come up in the various sequels Turtledove would eventually write. He was also the founder of Asimov's Science Fiction pulp magazine, a magazine which ran some of Turtledove's earliest stories, and in which he, Turtledove, continues to be published periodically to this day. Asmov himself wrote the Forewords for two of Turtledove's early alternate history collections, Agent of Byzantium ("The Ifs of History") and A Different Flesh ("The Sorry Record"). The willingness of a giant of the field to attach his name to a young author's early projects helped Turtledove establish himself among science fiction writers of his generation. Turtledove contributed the story "Trantor Falls" to the 1989 anthology Foundation's Friends: Stories in Honor of Isaac Asimov. Today, the list of contributors to Foundation's Friends reads as something of a Who's Who of turn-of-the-millennium science fiction's most successful and influential science fiction writers. The Asimov estate considers all stories which can be integrated into the Foundation series, including "Trantor Falls," to be part of that series's canon. Asimov created a series called Isaac's Universe, a shared universe series specifically designed to be open to other authors. Turtledove contributed three works: "Island of the Gods", "Thirty Pieces", and "Breakups". L. Sprague de Camp L. Sprague de Camp wrote Lest Darkness Fall, which was first published as a pulp science fiction serial in 1939, and was first printed as a full-length novel in 1941. Lest Darkness Fall is considered to be the first alternate history novel written for mass market consumption in the modern era. Thus, de Camp is widely hailed as the founding father of that genre. Turtledove has stated that Lest Darkness Fall inspired his interests in both alternate history and Byzantine history. In 1999, Turtledove wrote "The Pugnacious Peacemaker", a sequel to de Camp's Wheels of If which was published in Down in the Bottomlands and Other Places. In 2005, Turtledove edited a volume of short stories called The Enchanter Completed, which celebrated de Camp's writing. Turtledove's own contribution was "The Haunted Bicuspid". Noreen Doyle thumbNoreen Doyle is archaeologist specializing in Ancient Egypt, and an academic and science fiction author who co-edited the anthology First Heroes with Harry Turtledove. Richard Dreyfuss ' Richard Stephen Dreyfuss' (born October 29, 1947) is an Oscar-winning American actor best known for starring in a number of films, television and theater roles since the late 1960s. He is probably best known for his roles in the films Jaws, The Goodbye Girl, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Always, Mr. Holland's Opus, and American Graffiti. Dreyfuss teamed up with Harry Turtledove in 1995 to write The Two Georges, a conspiracy thriller set in a steampunk-themed alternate history in which the American colonies avoided a revolution and remained happily under British rule. Philip José Farmer Philip José Farmer (January 26, 1918 – February 25, 2009) was an American author known for his award-winning science fiction and fantasy novels and short stories. Farmer is best known for his sequences of novels, especially the World of Tiers (1965–93) and Riverworld (1971–83) series. He is noted for the pioneering use of sexual and religious themes in his work, his fascination for, and reworking of, the lore of celebrated pulp heroes, and occasional tongue-in-cheek pseudonymous works written as if by fictional characters. Farmer often mixed real and classic fictional characters and worlds and real and fake authors as epitomized by his Wold Newton family group of books. These tie all classic fictional characters together as real people and blood relatives resulting from an alien conspiracy. Turtledove's short story, "Two Thieves" is set on Farmer's Riverworld. Bill Fawcett William "Bill" Fawcett is an American editor, anthologist, game designer, book packager, author, and historian. Turtledove contributed the short work "The Mrem Go West" to Fawcett's anthology Exiled: Clan of the Claw. Robert A. Heinlein Robert Heinlein was the author of many classic science fiction short stories, novels, and anthologies. Turtledove contributed an essay titled simply "Thank You" in the collection Requiem: New Collected Works by Robert A. Heinlein and Tributes to the Grand Master, published shortly after Heinlein's 1988 death. In the essay, Turtledove touchingly describes how it was Heinlein who inspired Turtledove to persist in his goal of establishing himself as a professional writer of fiction. Robert E. Howard Robert E. Howard was a prolific writer of fantasy and other genres of fiction in the early 20th century. Despite dying at 30, he was able to leave behind a large body of work, which has remained popular through the years (due in part to the efforts of L. Sprague de Camp to keep it in the public eye). Turtledove has said many times that he is a fan of Howard's work. Howard's influence can occasionally be seen throughout the Turtledovean canon, and especially in Turtledove's several homages to Howard. Conan of Venarium is a pastche of Howard's best-known creation, Conan the Cimmeranian. H.P. Lovecraft thumbTurtledove has also written two works that are set in H.P. Lovecraft's elaborate Cthulhu mythos: "The Fillmore Shoggoth" and "Nine Drowned Churches". In the former, Lovecraft is tuckerized as ill-fated author Howard Phillips. Elaine O'Byrne Elaine O'Byrne was a pseudonym used by Harry Turtledove's first wife, Betty J. Turtledove. She has co-author credit on the short story "Death in Vesunna". Jerry Pournelle Jerry Eugene Pournelle (born August 7, 1933) is an American science fiction writer, essayist and journalist who contributed for many years to the computer magazine Byte. Among his many works is the CoDominium Universe series. Turtledove has contributed several short works to CoDominium Universe and has collaborated on novels with other authors, including S.M. Stirling and Susan Shwartz. Mike Resnick Mike Resnick (born March 5, 1942) is an American science fiction author, He collaborated with Harry Turtledove on the short story "Before the Beginning." Resnick has also edited three anthologies - Alternate Kennedys, Space Cadets, and This is My Funniest - which have included stories by Turtledove. Fred Saberhagen thumb|leftFred Thomas Saberhagen (May 18, 1930–June 29, 2007) was an American science fiction and fantasy author. His first work was published in 1961, but it wasn't until 1975 that Saberhagen took up writing full time. He produced a substantial body of work during his career, embracing a variety of different genres, including his "Berzerker" works, a series of novels and stories about a war between humans and the Berzerkers, self-replicating war machines that are determined to destroy all life. Saberhagen also wrote a series of novels about the vampire Dracula, recasting the character as a more heroic and misunderstood creature. In 2011, one of Saberhagen's novels, The Mask of the Sun (1981) was reprinted along with seven new stories set in the novel's elaborate continuity, under the title Golden Reflections. Turtledove contributed "Eyewear" to the collection. Kevin R. Sandes Kevin R. Sandes is a friend of Harry Turtledove's. He collaborated with Turtledove on the short story "The Boring Beast". Susan Shwartz Susan Shwartz (born December 31, 1949) is a science fiction author who wrote stories which were included in the four-author collaborative War World novels, along with S.M. Stirling, Judith Tarr, and Harry Turtledove. Judith Tarr Judith Tarr (b. Augusta, Maine, January 30, 1955) is an American author, best known for her fantasy books. She received her B.A. in Latin and English from Mount Holyoke College in 1976, and has an M.A. in Classics from Cambridge University, and an M.A. and Ph.D. in Medieval Studies from Yale University. She breeds Lipizzan horses at Dancing Horse Farm, her home in Vail, Arizona. The romantic fantasies that she writes under the name Caitlin Brennan feature dancing horses modeled on those that she raises. Tarr collaborated with Harry Turtledove on the novel Household Gods. In addition, Tarr wrote stories which were included in the four-author collaborative War World novels, along with Susan Shwartz, S.M. Stirling, and Turtledove. S.M. Stirling Stephen Michael Stirling (b. Metz, France, September 30, 1953) is a Canadian-American science fiction and fantasy author. His novels often describe military situations and militaristic cultures. He has created numerous works of alternate history himself, including The Peshawar Lancers, the Lords of Creation Series, The Domination of the Draka series, the Natucket Series, and its companion work, the Emberverse series. He collaborated with Harry Turtledove and other authors on two novels set in Jerry Pournelle's Co-Dominium series, Blood Feuds and Blood Vengeance. Turtledove has contributed short stories to two of Stirling's universes: "The Last Word" published in Stirling's 2000 anthology Drakas!, which is set in the Domination of the Draka timeline, and; "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers" which set in Stirling's Emberverse and published in Stirling's anthology The Change: Tales of Downfall and Rebirth in June, 2015. See also * The S. M. Stirling Wiki, a wiki dedicated to most of Stirling's works, except: * The Emberverse Wiki, a wiki dedicated solely to the Emberverse. JRR Tolkien JRR Tolkien is best known as the author of the immortal fantasy classic The Lord of the Rings. In his youth, Turtledove was an avid Tolkien fan, and, long before his first publication of fiction, he wrote an unpublished Lord of the Rings fanfic. In the 1980s, he would rework this piece into the first draft of his original Videssos Series. Category:Trivia *